The Phantom
'"The Phantom" '''is the sixteenth episode of ''New Frontier, the fifth season, and the ninty-fourth episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on September 5, 2014. In the episode, Marie visits Simon in his home, while Cherry desperately tries to gain access. The Episode Simon tossed his keys onto the counter. Cherry wasn't home yet. He checked the refrigerator; nope, no milk. The door opened and closed. "Cherry, you didn't get milk!" The door locked. "I'm sorry, Simon." Simon's eyes widened. He eyed the butcher knife on the counter. He turned around. There was a woman standing in his kitchen. "It is Simon, isn't it?" "Uh...no." "Oh, what should I call you?" "Gregory." "That doesn't suit you. I'm just going to stick with Simon." "Who are you?" Simon blurted. His hand moved backward toward the knife. "My name is Marie. I've just come from VMK." "Oh, God!" Simon said and brandished the knife. Marie gave a slight gasp. "Put that down!" Simon moved the knife like a samurai sword. "Back I say! My girlfriend will be home soon!" "Yes, but I've locked the doors." Simon plunged the knife at Marie. She quickly dodged it. Simon tried again. Marie collapsed to the floor. "You stabbed me!" she cried in horror. Simon immediately felt weak. "Oh my God, really?!" Marie jumped up. "No." She took the knife and threw it in the trash can. "That's better." Simon gulped. "Simon," Marie said, "I need to talk to you." Cherry was coming home from the Archduke. Simon had not done anything unusual yet. Maybe VMK was not contacting him. Chances were they were just too paranoid about him. He was as ordinary as they came. She stuck the key in the lock and turned it. But it didn't open. Something had jammed it from the inside. She knocked. "Simon! Something's wrong with the door!" No answer. She moved to the window. It was curtained. She checked the other one. Curtained. She walked around to the kitchen window. And her heart filled with horror. Marie explained what she could to Simon. She couldn't go into too much details. That was all she needed to say. Then, she must go back and find Deeba. Their story was unresolved. Simon was scared. Who was this woman? Why was she here? How did she get here? "Did you get that?" Marie asked. Simon nodded. He did not "get that." He just wanted her to leave. "Who are you?" Simon demanded, this time harshly. "I told you. I'm Marie." "And is that supposed to scare me?" Marie shrugged. "It scares some." Cherry wildly spun around the house. She had to find a way in ASAP. She phoned the Archduke in a frenzy. She begged him to send troops; Simon was contacting VMK. She had seen that woman's face before. She was what the Archduke called a Phantom. The Archduke was pursuing three Phantoms: that woman, Judy, the old Viceroy of Nautilius, and an unnamed gentleman. That woman in Simon's house was the most extensive Phantom; photographs of her existed over fifteen years and through six kingdoms. She was most often spotted in Frontierland. Now what was she doing with Simon? Here, in Tomorrowland? She might be trying to kill him! Cherry slammed her body into the door. Sirens blared. And then reinforcements arrived. Simon looked outside. He saw the flashing lights. "Please leave!" he begged. Marie did not move. "Remember to follow your opportunity." "Get out of my house!" Simon said with more bravery than he felt. Marie grabbed his hands. Simon's legs buckled. "Say yes." She turned and hurried to the door. Simon waited for the police to knock down the door. For Marie to be captured and put on trial. To be exiled. "Goodbye Simon." She stepped onto his welcome mat. And dematerialized. Just as the mail materialized daily, she reversed the effect and vanished. Simon gasped. The door was kicked in. Police flooded inside. Cherry followed. Simon ran to her jubilantly. She stopped him. "Cherry...?" "Simon, you're under arrest for conspiring with the Virtual Magic Kingdom to overthrow Tomorrowland." "W-what?" "Guards," Cherry said. Simon was seized. "An official Case will be issued against you," Cherry said as the guards dragged Simon out the door, "Your Case will be reviewed by the Archduke of Tomorrowland. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" "Cherry, what are you doing?" Cherry smiled. "Something I've wanted to do for a long time." Production Continuity and Story Arcs Marie's mystery and enigmatic character continued in this episode. References Simon brandished his knife like a samurai sword. Trivia *TBR Category:Episodes Category:New Frontier Episodes